


See Naples and Die

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a link to some <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotic_art_in_Pompeii">erotic art from Pompeii</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to some [erotic art from Pompeii](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotic_art_in_Pompeii)

**See Naples and Die**

 

Nestled between strong thighs, Harry languidly licked up the length of Severus's cock as he read _Il Mattino_.

"I really enjoyed the frescoes at Pompeii yesterday," Harry breathed as his mouth caressed the hard flesh it surrounded.

Tossing the newspaper aside, Severus stretched, thrust forward.

"Obviously," he snorted. "Your dedication to your _work_ is inspiring," he panted as Harry slowly circled his hole with his tongue.

"I noticed the pale figures were women and the tan ones were men."

"Alright, Harry. You can top this time . . . if you must."

Severus's first thought when he came to was: _use more sunscreen_.  



	2. Il Palio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got my info not from Michelin but from The Rough Guide _World Party_.

“Let’s pick a team for the Palio,” Harry said as he flipped pages of his Michelin guide to Italy. “You know the jockeys ride bareback,” he giggled.

“They are called _contrade_ , idiot. I think you spent too much time in the sun yesterday.”

“But I don’t have any tan lines. Wanna see?” Harry lowered his boxers just enough that Severus was compelled to lean over and lick his hipbone.

“I think you scarred that old _strega_ for life. Did you have to strip down on the balcony? Poor woman was hanging laundry and there you were, arse in the air.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t change the subject, Severus. Listen to this one- ‘Drago-crowned dragon, guild-bankers.’ They certainly pegged Malfoy,” Harry snickered picturing Draco wearing a crown and strutting around Gringott’s.

“Can we not talk about Draco when we’re in bed together?” Severus shuddered thinking of how Malfoy had attempted to seduce him. Thankfully, he never was as persuasive as his father. He grasped Harry’sbronzed calf and began to knead the lean muscles. “I already chose _Pantera_ as they are associated with pharmacists and chemists.”

“Typical,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “I like you for the crowned goose. It says they are cunning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry turned over onto his back, as Severus moved up his body to nip at his navel, warm hands stroking his sides. Silently he praised Apollo for such a perfect lover, laid out like a feast before him.

“Is there a _contrada_ for Dark Lord slayers?”

“Oh! Severus, how about the one for potters? It’s perfect for me. Wait . . . ”

“What?”

“Um, I’d rather not say.”

“Why? Give me that book.” Severus began to laugh. “Oh, that is too precious. It doesn’t suit you at all.”

“But I am a Potter.”

“Yes, but you have no ‘self-restraint.’”


End file.
